


saeloun sijag

by Estelle4Ever



Series: neowa na, you and me [2]
Category: K-pop, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Filler, Fluff, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, alternative universe, lil bit sad, panwink is so cute, soyeon and elkie are moving out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle4Ever/pseuds/Estelle4Ever
Summary: "it must be difficult." jihoon's eyes soften, and he presses a sweet kiss to guanlin's lips, "i'm here for you, baby.""i know." guanlin manages to smile back, but his heart hurts at the idea of waking up everyday and not being able to have breakfast with elkie and walk to school with soyeon. he doesn't know what it's like not to live with them, not to have them right there.but on friday they will leave, and guanlin will miss them dreadfully.ORit's time for soyeon and elkie to move out of the cube hostel and leave for college, and guanlin's heart hurts a little.saeloun sijag: new beginnings(this is a filler, set in the summer after nolyeog.)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> hello, everyone!
> 
> it's been a while, and i hope you all are doing well. i know it's been a bit rough, what with wanna one's graduation and all, but there's still a few award shows and concerts to look forward to, and even after that we will support our boys till the end.
> 
> so proud seeing guanlin conquer china- brand ambassador, OST, actor, variety, model. he's amazing, i'm so happy he is getting what he deserves, finally.
> 
> this is a filler story, set between nolyeog and the impending sequel. hope you enjoy :)

summer ends as fast as it began, the sweltering heat subsiding smoothly to give way to the crisp red-and-orange of autumn.

"where are you going?" soyeon asks, watching guanlin get ready.

"jihoon's house." the boy replies, as if it's the most obvious thing ever, "where else would i go?"

"yah!" soyeon hits him, "there are a lot of places you randomly take of to, lai guanlin, so don't even try!"

"what did the brat to this time?" elkie asks, striding in and pulling guanlin down to ruffle his hair, "don't be upset at him, soyeonie. he always gets like this when he's going to meet his boyfriend." she stretches out the word boyfriend teasingly, and guanlin huffs.

"i do not get like this when i go to meet hyung." he says petulantly, "what is 'this'? i didn't even do anything."

soyeon laughs, "we're just teasing, you big baby."

"you've been teasing me with jihoon hyung since before we got together." he deadpans.

"details." elkie waves him off, "i'm gonna go to the home supplies store with eunbin and see if i can find a good shelf to fit into my dorm."

"you've been going all week." soyeon says dubiously, "are you sure you'll find it today?"

"i have a good feeling." she nods, and guanlin snorts. elkie and soyeon both swat at him.

"ow, okay, i didn't say anything!"

"out loud."

"well, who cares what i say in my head?"

elkie rolls her eyes at him, grinning fondly, "anyway, do you want anything from there?"

"from the home supplies store?" guanlin regards her wearily.

"hey, that place is like a treasure chest. you never know what you might find."

"whatever."

"check if they have a nice collection of rugs." soyeon says, "i want a cute rug in front of my door."

"so you mean..." guanlin eyes her, "a doormat?"

they both smack him again, and he laughs.

"i'm kidding, chill." he picks up his bag, "i'm going to jihoon's, see you."

"can you come back around five?" soyeon asks him, "i need some extra help. i'm packing my books today, and i have a lot."

"ask seonho."

"out with samuel."

"ask oscar."

"his cousins are in town today."

"ask eunbinie."

"she agreed to help elkie."

"ask elk- oh." guanlin sighs, "fine. i'll help you." then he frowns, "wait- how come i'm your last choice? oscar is strong, so i understand, but did you really think yoo seonho would organise better than me, lai guanlin, the king of-"

"-stop whining, i just didn't want to burden you, because i figured you'd be hanging out with jihoon-"

"-i see how it is, after all these months of friendship, i see who is important to you-"

"-yah, lai guanlin-"

"-just because i'm not as strong as oscar or as pliantly obedient as-"

"wow." elkie watches him with wide eyes, "have you ever considered taking up drama?"

people have asked him this a lot, especially since he moved to seoul.

"i might think about it." he says, and he maintains his utmost dignity until soyeon and elkie dissolve into laughter. after that, he can't really help but join them.

"i'll be back at five to help you." he tells soyeon, and waves at both of them before departing to jihoon's house.

it's so familiar, the way they laugh and talk together.

he's not sure if he can handle being without them after this.

***

"it's so hot, still." jihoon fans himself with his hand, and then fans guanlin, too, "do you want the ac, babe?"

guanlin kisses him sweetly, "i'm fine, hyung. we can have more ice cream later to cool down."

jihoon chuckles, "okay." he circles his thumb on guanlin's cheek and just stares at him for some time, smiling dreamily. guanlin blinks.

"do i- what are you- why-"

"- you're so cute." jihoon rubs their noses together, "and so fucking pretty."

guanlin turns bright red, "hyung, shut up."

"why?" jihoon pouts, "don't you like it when i'm like this?"

guanlin rolls his eyes, "we've been through this- i like you however." he kisses jihoon again, "you're being especially cute today, though."

"well, don't look so pretty and i won't be extra cute."

guanlin buries his face in his hands, his cheeks pink, "hyu-ung."

jihoon removes his hands and kisses him, "guanlinie." he chides back, and guanlin giggles in delight.

"ha, see, i knew you love this kind of thing." jihoon smirks.

they stay like that for some more time, just giggling and kissing. jihoon then stretches and lies down on guanlin's lap, "how is it going back at the hostel?"

"it's going." guanlin shrugs, nuzzling into jihoon's shoulder, "i guess."

jihoon's gaze is understanding, slightly sympathetic as he presses soft kisses to the younger boy's jaw and neck, stroking his back gently, "it sucks, huh?"

guanlin nods into the crook of jihoon's neck, "i can't be without noona and jiejie."

"you can, baby." jihoon says soothingly, "i know it's hard, but you can. it must be harder for them, too, right? they have to leave all of you."

the younger boy lifts his shoulder, "i told soyeon i'd be home by 5 so i can help her pack her stuff."

they sit like that for a moment, wrapped up in each other, jihoon placing sweet pecks on the younger boy's skin.

"there's still time." jihoon ventures, "when does college start?"

"both their colleges start in a couple of weeks." guanlin mutters, "they have to have moved into the dorm by friday, though."

"and today is... sunday- oh."

"yeah."

"well... there's still six days."

guanlin completely ignores his statement, "and then next tuesday, after they leave, the two new people are coming."

"ah."

"one of them is elkie noona's friend- her hoobae from school. i think her name is yuqi. she's from china, and she used to stay with her relative, but there were some differences apparently." guanlin says, "i don't know much about it. anyway, she's a 99-liner, like you. only one more year until she has to leave for college, so elkie thought it would be a good idea for her to spend it at cube."

"well, if she's elkie's friend, she must be nice." jihoon says optimistically. guanlin nods.

"noona said she's really nice. and she speaks mandarin, so it might be easy to get comfortable with her."

"see, that'll be nice. and what about the other person? another girl?"

"the ratio has to be maintained." guanlin reminds him, "three guys and three girls. so if two girls move out, two more move in."

"well, what's her name?"

"no idea." the boy says, "ajhumma and ajhussi are still settling things with her family, so i guess we'll only get to really know when she arrives."

"next week."

"mmhmm."

"you'll be fine. you're good at making friends."

"but i don't want soyeon and elkie to leave."

jihoon reaches up to stroke guanlin's cheek with his thumb, "i know, baby."

"i'm so used to the two of them just being there and i tell them everything and they help me so much-"

jihoon regards him with a soft expression, "c'mere."

they rearrange themselves so that jihoon is the one holding guanlin. guanlin may be taller, and he's sometimes so mature for his age that it's easy to forget that he is only sixteen. but in moments like these, with his large, innocent eyes peering at jihoon sadly, the older wants to take care of him, wants to shield him from everything bad in the world. lai guanlin should never be sad, it's a rule that jihoon has. he is the sweetest, most beautiful sunshine in the universe, and jihoon wants to keep him safe forever.

guanlin sighs, "is it stupid to be so upset about it? i mean, it's not like they're leaving seoul. and i can call them whenever, and maybe we can meet up on weekends, but it's still so different. i'm used to living with them. i come home to them every evening. and now they're just not going to be there."

jihoon kisses his forehead. sometimes, it's better to just let guanlin talk, vent his feelings.

"and now i miss my sister all over again." the younger's lips turn down in a frown, "but this time i know how it feels to be the one being left behind."

"oh, guanlinie."

"like- when i left for korea, obviously i was sad and i was going to miss my family, but i was also pretty excited. because this is a new thing, you know? i had something special to look forward to. but my family just... had to watch me leave, and then go back to normal life, and i didn't think much of it then, but now-" he takes a breath, "-i realised that it's so hard. noonadeul have something new to look forward to, but i can't do it without them."

jihoon hates seeing guanlin sad. hates it more than anything. will do anything in his power to prevent it- but in this situation he has no power. this is not something he can control.

"i don't know what i'll do when you leave, too." guanlin mumbles dejectedly, "just one more year."

"hey." jihoon says, placing a finger under guanlin's chin and forcing their eyes to meet, "look at me, angel. i'm doing everything i can to get into seoul national, and it's not that far from here. it's approximately the same distance as my house is from the hostel- just in the other direction. there is no way in hell that i can survive without you, okay? whatever happens after i graduate, you'll be my first priority."

"i shouldn't be." guanlin argues, "i don't want to burden you. college is where you meet new people- we talked about this, they'll be better than me, and i'll just be stopping you from having the real college experience-"

"-exactly! _we've talked about this_." jihoon says fiercely, "so you know that i don't give two fucks about a college experience if it means i have to let you go. you are not a burden on me, are we clear? _i love you_."

guanlin gazes at him, lips parted in surprise. he probably hadn't expected jihoon to get so heated- jihoon hadn't expected it either- but he can't let guanlin think that he is anything less than perfect. 

"are we clear?" jihoon repeats, voice gentler now.

guanlin nods, swallowing.

"you are my universe, and i can't go on without you." jihoon hold's guanlin's face so that the younger doesn't look away, "guanlinie."

"i love you."

"i know."

"hyung." guanlin wraps his arms around jihoon and they hold each other close, "i love you."

"i love you too, you big baby."

guanlin kisses him passionately. jihoon kisses him back, and he thinks, ah, this is love.

***

soyeon eyes guanlin suspiciously, "what have you been doing in park jihoon's house?"

guanlin shrugs, "we watched tv, played video games, had ice cream. the usual. why?"

"no reason."

"it looks like you got fucked into the next century." eunbin supplies cheerfully, and guanlin turns bright red and soyeon drops the stack of books she was holding and elkie shrieks.

"what-" guanlin says weakly, "how. _how?_ what?"

"no, no, no-" elkie glares, "yah, kwon eunbin, he's an innocent child, i don't need those images of my dongsaeng in my head."

guanlin recovers fairly quickly, "how would you know if i'm the one fucking or if i'm the one getting fucked?"

"it's because even though you have a cool manly vibe, jihoon has a possessive streak." eunbin shrugs nonchalantly, "and he likes to take advantage of the fact that he's the hyung sometimes."

"but guanlinie is also the type that likes to take care of others." soyeon says, frowning, "right?"

"hmm, that's true."

"can we not discuss his sex life, please?" elkie groans, "listen, they could be switches, it doesn't mat-"

"ohh, that's right!" eunbin nods, satisfied, "you guys switch, right?"

"i'm going to tenth grade." guanlin deadpans, "i haven't had sex with him yet."

"really?" she looks genuinely surprised, "you look like a mess."

guanlin clears his throat awkwardly, "um, thanks?"

honestly- he probably does look a little (a lot) dishevelled. but that's what half an hour of intense making out can do to a person, and guanlin can't help the fact that jihoon's mouth is way too fucking addictive. the way jihoon had kissed him up his neck and along his jaw until guanlin caught the older boy's lips in his-

-probably best not to think about it right now.

"are you sure you didn't do anything remotely sexual?" eunbin analyses guanlin's appearance.

"how would you know what 'remotely sexual' looked like?" soyeon demands, "you're only a year older than him."

"well-"

"-and for your information, he doesn't look like he had sex. he looks like he spent the past hour making out with his boyfriend and didn't bother to straighten his hair or clothes before coming home."

"half an hour." guanlin corrects, "now, if you'll excuse me, i'm going to go change."

"and comb your hair."

"okay."

"and then come to my room." soyeon says, "we have a lot of packing to do."

***

"why do you even have all these?" guanlin asks in disbelief, looking at the stack of biographies that he's sure soyeon has never touched in her life.

"i had a phase!"

"but have you actually read these?"

soyeon looks slightly sheepish, "i was in tenth grade. and i wanted to seem smarter."

"seem." guanlin repeats mockingly, and soyeon glares. he grins, "it's okay, noona- dance is your thing. you got a scholarship into the dance academy because of dance, not because you know when all these people were born."

she laughs, "i suppose. besides, it was silly of me to waste money on something i knew i wouldn't use. typical tenth grade behaviour."

"hey." guanlin pouts, "i'm going to tenth grade."

"you considered learning dance to seem cooler."

"that was ages ago!"

"that was last week."

"plus." guanlin crosses his arms, "seongwoo hyung taught me some popping. look." he grins as he does the small popping movement that he had learnt, before laughing, "ah, i should take up dance, shouldn't i?" 

he continues stacking the books, clearly having meant it as a joke, but soyeon looks impressed, "heyyy, that wasn't bad at all!"

"that sucked and you know it."

"no, i'm genuinely impressed." she regards him with interest, "you have a good line."

he blinks.

"a body line." she elaborates.

he blinks some more.

"just- never mind." soyeon sighs, "your body movements are good."

"i'm kind of stiff." guanlin corrects, "basketball players aren't meant to be too fluid. they need a lot of grip."

"whatever." she takes the stack from him, "your line is good." she looks up, "wait- seongwoo oppa knows popping?"

"he's the best! and daniel hyung is an awesome b-boy."

"nice."

"and jaehwan hyung is an incredible singer. he was 'fooling around' the other day, but it sounded like a fucking concert."

"these are the important things in life, lin." soyeon tells him, sounding more serious, "besides academics. i'm sure all of the oppas are strong academic performers, but the only way to get through life is to have something you're passionate about. if there is something you love to do, you'll be happier."

guanlin nods, "i'll work hard."

"i know." she smiles at him, "you better update me on what happens in school and study centre and the hostel."

"i will."

they continue to work in silence for sometime, and then guanlin says softly, "but i'm used to having noona here. where will i go now, if i have some trouble or something?"

"i'm not leaving you, lin. i'll be right here, just half an hour away."

"i'm used to having you in the room next to mine. half an hour- and we'll both be busy, even on weekends." he swallows, "i don't know what to do if you're not there."

he really doesn't. jeon soyeon has been there since the beginning. she came to the airport with ajhumma the day guanlin landed, she carried his backpack to the car and took his suitcases up to the room and said, "i'm next door. if you need anything, i'll help you." 

she helped him get ready for his first day of school, helped him learn korean. she has been right next to him the whole time, his shoulder to cry on, his rock. guanlin had to leave his sister behind when he moved to korea, but jeon soyeon smiled at him, contrasting her slightly intimidating appearance, and promised tot take care of him like he was really her younger brother, and guanlin loves her for that.

"oh, no- lin, if you cry, i'm going to cry."

"i'm not crying." guanlin lies.

soyeon knows him too well by now. she keeps the books aside and hugs him tight.

"i know." she whispers, and guanlin realises that she's crying to, "i don't know how to be without you guys either. i've been in cube for four years. i don't know what i'll do if i can't come home to the rest of you."

"noona will be fine." guanlin says thickly, "because it's something cool and new for you. you'll be fine."

"i'm going to miss you."

i'm going to miss this, guanlin knows she's saying. going to miss coming home to you all and having dinner and watching movies together. i'm going to miss the way i knock on your door when we're late for school and the way you randomly barge into my room to talk about your day. i'm going to miss arguing about whose turn it is to make wednesday dinner and i'm going to miss walking to school and just hanging out-

"-i don't want you to go." and guanlin really is crying now, properly, and he hides his face in his sleeves to pretend he isn't. 

it's okay, though. soyeon is crying just as much.

"you'll be fine." she says softly, "you can make it without noona-"

"-i can't-"

"-i'll be here for you, guanlin-ah, i promised, right?" she ruffles his hair, giving him a watery smile, "when you came to korea at first, didn't i promise?"

he nods.

"anything you need, call me. i don't care what time of day. i know we'll be busy, but we'll all meet up as much as we can. i have to come watch your games and you have to come watch my recitals. and we have our hostel groupchat. you're not rid of me- or elkie."

"i know." guanlin says, "it's just gonna be weird. not to have you at home."

"i know." she hugs him again, and the two of them just stay like that for a moment.

"we have a lot of packing left to do." guanlin finally sighs, looking at the boxes. he doesn't want to pack them. maybe if they stay unpacked, soyeon can't move out.

except.

except this is something she has to do, her and elkie. soon, jihoon will have to, too, and then so will guanlin. that is the way of the world. people grow up and move on, and that's okay- he knows that soyeon and elkie will never let them go.

but now, there is something new and exciting waiting for her, his wonderful soyeon noona. there are people to meet and dreams for her to achieve, and guanlin is proud of her and happy for her and he loves his noona, no matter what.

he is sad to see her and elkie go- it breaks his heart, and he might cry himself to sleep the night they move out- but that is just how it is. the sun will still rise in the mornings, and the stars will come out at night, and once or twice a month, elkie and soyeon will visit home, and every week, guanlin will call them, and he will text them everyday, and they will continue to grow and work hard at what they're doing.

"we'll be fine, guanlinie." soyeon says. she is always strong, always the one that supports him, "don't you worry."

"i know." and he smiles at her, "i know, noona."

***

"friday, huh? just three days." jihoon brushes some hair out of his face, "are you ready?"

"no."

"it must be hard." jihoon squeezes his hand, "i'm here for you, okay?"

"mm. love you."

he and jihoon are walking to the park, frisbee in hand, to meet up with daniel and jaehwan. the weather is good, and the 96-liners were free- the perfect opportunity to just chill for a couple of hours.

"jinyoung is coming home from his grandmother's place tomorrow." jihoon mentions, "we should go see him."

"sure." guanlin agrees, "also, on saturday, me and somi and soeun and daehwi are going to norebang. do you wanna come?"

"if it's just something for the four of you, i don't want to intrude."

"no, you won't be." guanlin assures him, "woojin hyung might come, too- and doyeon and yoojung noonadeul."

"are you close with them?" jihoon asks, surprised, and guanlin laughs.

"not close, exactly- but i know them pretty well because of somi and soeun."

"ahh."

"anyway, the four of us are going to the movies on sunday, so we have enough time between ourselves." guanlin beams, "i want you to come to norebang, hyung, pleaseee- it'll be fun."

"okay, okay." jihoon laughs, "i want to, anyway. i just didn't want to make you guys feel weird."

"why would we?"

"a random sunbae watching you four scream the lyrics to snsd?"

"but you're my boyfriend, so it won't be weird."

"'kay." jihoon says cutely, and guanlin laughs, kissing his knuckles.

it's nice to walk like this, happy and free, swinging their clasped hands between them.

"yah, maknae!" jaehwan calls, and the two of them turn.

"oh, we almost didn't see jihoon." daniel grins, teasing, "he was hidden behind you."

"hey." jihoon whines, petulant, "i'm not that short."

"sure you're not."

"i'm not. he's just overly tall."

guanlin pouts, "i thought you said it's nice that i'm tall."

"it is!" jihoon says hurriedly, "it's extremely nice- you would look extremely nice even if you weren't tall- because- you know-"

"-because?" jaehwan ebbs him on.

"he's just. ugh." jihoon turns red and buries his face in his hands, "shut the fuck up, everyone."

"nobody said anything!"

"well, keep it like that."

"hyungie, don't be rude." guanlin cajoles, pressing a sweet kiss to jihoon's cheek, "let's go play frisbee."

of course, this is more than enough to restore the smile to jihoon's face, and daniel and jaehwan snort with laughter.

"let's go then." daniel slings an arm around guanlin, and jaehwan does the same to jihoon, and they head towards the field to play.

***

"oh, soyeon-ssi is moving out?" jaehwan asks, surprised, "i thought it was just elkie-ssi."

"they're the same age." guanlin says miserably, "they're going to college."

"ah." daniel says, "dorm life is nice, though. they'll have fun."

guanlin glares, "what about me? i'll be so lost without them!"

"but there are going to be two new girls." jaehwan says consolingly, "that might be fun."

"what if they're bitches?"

"lai guanlin!" daniel and jihoon chorus disapprovingly, while jaehwan hides his laughter behind a (fake) serious cough.

"what?" guanlin whines, "i'm not saying they are or they will be- i'm just saying _what if_. do you know how many possibilities there are?"

"the first one in your mind should not be that." daniel says.

"fine. what if they are less-than-pleasant? what if they hate me? what if they make fun of my korean?"

"baby, you said yuqi-ssi is from china." jihoon brushes some hair out of his face, "why would she- or anyone- make fun of your impeccable, fluent korean that is definitely better than mine?"

guanlin giggles at this.

"fuck, that was cute." jaehwan says admiringly, "jihoon, you're smooth."

jihoon grins, "i mean- it wasn't easy to get this one."

"you are the one who made it difficult. park jihoon-"

"-wah, is guanlin using banmal on you now?"

"he can use whatever he wants." jihoon waves it off, "it's cute."

daniel smiles, "he is cute- holy fuck, don't glare at me like that, jihoon. i'm just saying. like, as a hyung to a dongsaeng. you're cute, too, when you don't look at me like you want to kill me."

jihoon stick his nose in the air, "find your own people to call cute."

jaehwan smirks, coughs out something that sounds similar to 'ong seongwoo'.

guanlin and jihoon still, looking at each other in shock.

"seongwoo hyung?" guanlin repeats in awe, "are you serious?"

"no, he's not serious." daniel shoves jaehwan, "he just wants to cause trouble."

"i do not!"

"that would work so well!" jihoon says delightedly, "seongniel? danong? ongniel?"

"ongniel." guanlin and jihoon high-five.

"shut up." daniel groans, "jaehwanie is just being a little shit. it's nothing like that."

"sureee." guanlin grins, "whatever you say."

"yah, lai guanlin-"

"jihoonie hyung, wouldn't it be fun to get the two of them toge-"

"-don't you dare finish that sentence, you brat."

"excuse me." jihoon huffs, "only i am allowed to call him that. you shush, hyung."

"how rude."

it's the same as usual- light and fun and easy. guanlin giggles as jihoon kisses his cheek and grabs the frisbee as they get up for another round.

the little disc flies through the air, and guanlin smiles.

***

"shall we cook together tonight?" ajhumma asks over lunch, "something special."

guanlin swallows. turns away. out of the corner of his eyes, he can see seonho doing the same. 

"that'll be fun." ajhussi says encouragingly, clearly trying to cheer them up, "we love doing that, don't we?"

eunbin nods mutely.

"what would you girls like to eat?" ajhumma asks soyeon and elkie.

elkie shrugs, trying to smile, "i'm fine with anything."

"me, too." soyeon echoes.

they'd spent the past week talking and laughing and living as usual, blatantly ignoring the fact that their time was almost up.

now, though-

now, when elkie's and soyeon's rooms are empty, and almost all the boxes had been moved into their dorms, and there is only one night left-

-now it hurts.

"it's our last dinner together." ajhussi murmurs, "let's make some dish you girls love."

there is a brief discussion, and it's decided that they will have black bean noodles. it's always fun to make that together, with seonho boiling too much water and oscar begging guanlin to help him make soup for an appetiser, and soyeon convincing eunbin to wear safety goggles while cutting onions, and elkie taking pictures for laughs.

guanlin would like to do it one last time.

after lunch, ajhumma and ajhussi go to the grocery store to buy ingredients for dinner. the six of them retire to the living room to watch a movie.

"don't forget to take the duffel bag tomorrow." elkie reminds soyeon, voice rough, "it has all your dance clothes."

"yeah. don't forget to take that box in your cupboard. it has all your magazines."

"don't forget to take your brains." seonho says sagely, "you might need those in college."

the sadness in the air lessens a little, and they all laugh.

"what movie should we watch?" oscar asks, still chuckling, "the chaser?"

"yes!" guanlin says, at the same time eunbin says, "no way."

"why not?"

"we watch that every week!"

"it's the best, that's why-"

"-i want to watch the chaser." elkie decides. guanlin cheers, and eunbin glares at the betrayal, but they all know that she is the one who will be the most into it by the climax of the movie.

"will you still come over sometimes?" seonho asks, shifting so that he can lie on guanlin's stomach, "to watch movies with us when you're not busy?"

"obviously." soyeon ruffles seonho's hair, "just like how you'll come to my dance recitals. and elkie's- whatever she does in college. mandarin literature."

"what events do they hold for that?"

"i'll have you know that i'm planning to join a gymnastics team." elkie says haughtily, "so there are things that i do that you will come and watch. thank you very much."

"first get accepted." oscar snorts, "and then talk."

elkie reaches over to whack him, and he groans in pain.

"what time is it?" guanlin asks, stretching.

"one."

"what time will we start making dinner?"

"six."

"and what time will the movie finish if we start now?"

"three."

"can i ask jihoon to hang out for a couple of hours before dinner?"

"sure." soyeon smiles, "ask him to come over if you'd like."

"don't." oscar makes a disgusted face, "last time that happened, i just had to watch them flirt. that's it. guanlinie was making ramyeon and jihoon was just flirting with him."

"oh, i remember this." eunbin giggles, "it was cute. i've never seen guanlin turn so red."

"jihoon is smooth." seonho looks impressed, "i'm serious- he knows exactly what to say."

"shut up." guanlin whines petulantly, taking out his phone, "never mind, we'll go to the park or something. i'll never hear the end of it if he comes over."

his friends laugh and jihoon agrees to meet him at the ice cream place and the movie starts-

-such a normal, usual thing.

guanlin is happy like this, but he knows that things have to change eventually.

he closes his eyes, burns the image into his head, burns the feeling into his heart, and promises to hold onto it forever.

***

"messy baby." jihoon teases, using a napkin to wipe some ice cream from the corner of guanlin's mouth.

guanlin turns bright red, but notices that there's ice cream on jihoon's fingers.

he smirks, "messy hyung." he retorts, taking jihoon's fingers into his mouth and sucking.

jihoon can feel his heart stop.

he's sure he's never gone so red in his life. and it's not just red- everything is _hot_. and- guanlin has always been beautiful, but why did he look so sinfully gorgeous with his pretty pink lips wrapped around jihoon's fingers?

"guanlin." jihoon breathes when he feels guanlin's tongue lick his fingers clean.

"mm?" guanlin's eyes widen innocently, locking with jihoon's and _fuck_ \- jihoon is going to get hard any minute, and that is definitely, one-hundred-percent a huge problem.

and then jihoon realizes- guanlin probably did this to tease him, sure, but he has no idea the effect it has on jihoon. the younger probably has no idea that not many people look so good with things in their mouth, but guanlin does, and-

-and he's underage. he might be jihoon's boyfriend, be jihoon is still sexualizing a minor, which is an offensive crime.

guanlin pulls of with a pop sound that has jihoon's head spinning, "there." he says cheerfully, "ice cream's gone!" and fuck, he really is an innocent little flower, and jihoon is disgusting for the thoughts that crossed his mind.

"um, i'm gonna-" jihoon has a problem down there now, wonderful, "-bathroom."

"okay." guanlin's eyes narrow suspiciously. he always knows what jihoon is thinking, and in this situation, that idea makes the older want to die.

jihoon doesn't jerk himself off in the bathroom. he wants to- he could, just thinking of guanlin sucking on his fingers so prettily, but-

-but it's not right.

or maybe it shouldn't matter. guanlin's his boyfriend.

_a minor._

well, jihoon's a minor too.

_not for long._

and guanlin is gorgeous.

_but still a minor._

the heat dies down eventually. jihoon steadies himself and washes his face and heads back to guanlin, who sizes him up and rolls his eyes.

"we should never eat popsicles together, hyung. this is ridiculous."

jihoon turns beet red, "what?!" he splutters, and guanlin snorts.

"do you think you were being subtle? you went red and then ran off with a hard-on."

"fuck." jihoon slams his head on the table, "i'm so fucking sorry, babe, i know, you must feel so uncomfo-"

"-i'm fine, hyung." the younger's voice is sharp, "i feel fine. i'd be a bit worried if you felt no sexual attraction towards me at all."

"i am _sexualizing a minor_ , it's a _crime_ -"

"-i love you." guanlin's smile is sweet and soft as he intertwines their fingers, "don't forget that, jihoon hyung."

jihoon blinks. blushes.

"i love you, too."

"wait a little longer, okay? and then you can do whatever you want to me."

"you fucking brat." jihoon hisses, cheeks turning redder and lewd thoughts taking over his mind once more.

guanlin grins, pleased, "let's go for a walk, hyung. i have to be home by 6."

"oh?"

"we're making black bean noodles tonight, the eight of us." the younger's smile dims a little, "it's noona and jiejie's last dinner with us."

"ohhh." jihoon lets out a breath, "oh, guanlinie."

"mm." guanlin shrugs, "it's fine. i mean, okay, no, it's not. but it will be fine."

"it will be." jihoon assures him, a kiss on his knuckle, "you'll all be fine."

guanlin stares at jihoon for a moment and then nods, "i feel better when i have you, anyway, hyung."

jihoon beams, squeezing his hand, "so do i."

it's a wonderful thing, to be young and in love.

jihoon leans across the table and guanlin meets him halfway in a kiss, and the two of them are in their own world.

***

"did you have fun with jihoon?" eunbin asks, as the two of them set the ingredients up on the counter-top.

"yeah." guanlin's smile is bright, as it always is when he talks about his boyfriend.

"probably just had se-"

"-we did not." guanlin huffs, before eunbin could finish her sentence, "he won't do anything to me." a small pout, "like, _anything_."

"besides kiss you stupid."

guanlin giggles, "besides that."

"well, it's good of him to wait until you're both adults."

"i know." the younger says dreamily, "hyung is so sweet always."

"shut the fuck up and cut these vegetables."

"aww, is guanlinie being cute about jihoon again?" elkie squeals, pushing a cutting board towards them, "damn, i'm gonna miss jihoon."

"same." soyeon snorts, "all the time he romantically throws pebbles at guanlinie's window."

"and then they make out on the driveway before he can even come inside."

"that never happens!" guanlin whines, face red.

"it happens." oscar and seonho chorus.

"oh, leave him alone." ajhussi chuckles, "it's a wonderful thing to be young and in love."

"not wonderful for us singles." oscar mutters, albeit good-naturedly.

"hyung can get a girlfriend easily." seonho says with confidence, "you're so handsome and cool and smart and nice."

"hey." guanlin frowns, "you never say that to me."

"because you're not."

"you fucktard."

"lai guanlin!" ajhumma and ajhussi scold in unison, and everyone else bursts out laughing.

it's like this, with the eight of them cutting the vegetables and boiling water and ajhumma fussing over the seasoning. it's the way that they talk and laugh and shout together that guanlin will miss so badly, the way he misses his family every night before he goes to bed.

it's when seonho spills water trying to fill the glasses and soyeon rolls her eyes and elkie takes over, it's when soyeon and him race each other to see who can finish their task faster, it's when he forgets a word in korean and elkie speaks to him in mandarin- these moments flash in front of his eyes, reminding him of the past year, reminding him of every moment in which he thought, _i can't live without them._

soyeon and elkie, elkie and soyeon, noona and jiejie, the two people who looked after him the most when he was fresh from taipei, clueless and confused, nervous but eager to start something new.

he feels it heavier now, deeper in his chest- tomorrow they will not be here with him. tomorrow they will not be in this room, in this house.

tomorrow night, they will set the table for six instead of eight.

"don't." 

he looks up to see elkie staring at him with an understanding look in her eyes.

"i didn't do anything." guanlin defends himself weakly, but he knows elkie sees right through him, as always.

"we still have time." she brushes some hair out of his eyes, "maybe it's just a few hours, but it's still time. come help me set the table."

the dinner is delicious, and they laugh and talk while they eat, as usual.

and for a glorious hour, everything is so normal- he can almost forget that this is the last time. it is the same as always, the same as every day, with seonho and guanlin arguing and eunbin taking sides and oscar scoffing and elkie and soyeon taking the opportunity to snag extra food. ajhumma and ajhussi sigh fondly and make sure everyone has eaten well, and it's is fine, it's their normal every day life, but then, all too soon, it's over.

there is no food left, and they have sat there for too long, and ajhussi smiles sadly and tells them it's time to clear the table.

they watch a movie afterwards, the eight of them. they watch the chaser, with mandarin subtitles, just as they always do.

"our guanlinie doesn't need those anymore, does he?" soyeon asks into the darkness, smile in her voice, "he knows the movie by heart."

"subtitles?" guanlin chuckles softly, "not for this movie- but it's comforting to have them."

"he's so good now, his korean." ajhumma praises.

"he grew up a lot." elkie agrees, ruffling his hair, "when we first met you barely spoke in korean to me. ah, i'm proud of you, seriously."

guanlin doesn't cry- but his heart clenches, and soyeon squeezes his elbow like she just _knows_.

she does.

they fall asleep like that, sharing a couple of sofas and a bunch of cushions, making sure ajhumma and ajhussi get the couch. they fall asleep with the movie running in the background, just as they have done so often before.

just like this, the eight of them together for the last time.


	2. II

jihoon comes over for breakfast the next day to say goodbye to elkie and soyeon.

"i'll see you around, though." soyeon says, "for dance club stuff, especially- it'll be fun to come to the showcases as a sunbae."

"we'll carry the club forward well." jihoon promises, "and don't worry, noonadeul- i'll look after guanlinie, too."

"of course you will." elkie says affectionately, "we know that about you."

guanlin flushes and holds his fork to jihoon's mouth. the older boy takes a bite of pancake happily.

"ugh, maybe i'll get a boyfriend in college." soyeon says, watching them, "i doubt it though."

"why?" guanlin demands, "noona is totally pretty and totally awesome!"

jihoon nods, "noona is awesome." he echoes.

"you guys are so cute." eunbin shakes her head, "jihoon used to be scared of soyeon unnie, i heard."

"i was not!" the said boy protests, "she was just-"

"-intimidating."

"fuck right off, lai guanlin."

guanlin pouts, scooting away from jihoon. jihoon sighs, reaching out and pulling him back, "i love you baby."

"you said fuck right off-"

"well, don't."

"stop making everything so dramatic."

jihoon gapes, "me? _me?_ i'm the dramatic one?"

"yeah." guanlin blinks, "obviously." he looks around, "right?"

soyeon, elkie, eunbin, jihoon, seonho and oscar blink right back at him.

"no." they chorus, and guanlin huffs.

"babe, you know you're the most dramatic."

"should i remind you how you asked me out?"

"you said it was-"

"-it was romantic." guanlin accepts before jihoon can start complaining, "but dramatically romantic."

"you're the most dramatic." seonho says, "no argument."

it's a normal conversation, to some extent. they talk like this every day, all the time. jihoon will sneak bites of guanlin's pancake in between, and guanlin will pretend he doesn't know. later, when they kiss, he will taste the maple syrup, and jihoon will grin, because he's known all along that guanlin knew.

elkie will squeal and seonho will retch, and soyeon will shove both of them out of the house so that they can rush to school.

it happens today, too, except for the leaving to school part. instead, jihoon bids them farewell, because he has some chores left to do at home, and anyway, guanlin knows he wants to give the eight of them some space together for the last few moments.

jihoon hugs elkie first, and then soyeon.

"good luck, noonadeul." he says, "hwaiting! i'll see you again soon."

"we'll see you." elkie nods, "take care, jihoon-ssi!"

"yeah, take care." soyeon ruffles his hair, "keep the dance club going strong, i'm counting on you.'

jihoon leaves with a kiss to guanlin's lips, "call me after, okay? i love you."

"love you, too." and despite the sadness in the air, guanlin's heart still flutters as he return's jihoon's kiss.

***

they all cry in the end.

there is something terrible yet beautiful about the parting about ways- a kind of melancholic sadness that guanlin can never put into words. he felt it then, in taipei, when he was the one walking away, and he feels it now, in seoul, when he is the one watching them go.

there are promises to call every day and meet often, and he knows that those promises will be kept- but he also knows that it will never be the same again. he will never come home from school and flop onto the bed in soyeon's room, he will never shout to elkie in mandarin so that the others can't understand.

this is it, the first of them to move on. slowly they will all do this- grow up, leave home, find their footing in the world, but each time it will feel like limbs tearing apart- each time, it will hurt more. this is their last time- the eight of them may never be together like this again.

seonho and eunbin cry loudly, not bothering to mask their sobs. guanlin and oscar are more of the silent type- tears roll down their face, hands to their mouths to muffle the sound.

they are taking a cab, the two of them. their universities are not far from each other, so they will go together, with the small amount of remaining boxes stuffed into the trunk. it seems official already- guanlin wonders if he will ever get used to the view of the hostel without soyeon's bicycle leaning against the front.

ajhumma and ajhussi take a moment with the girls. guanlin can understand- they've looked after the for so long. ajhumma cries, too, and ajhussi's eyes are bright, but his tone is still jovial as he makes them promise to visit next weekend.

when soyeon hugs him, guanlin holds her tightly, and she holds him back, and for a moment, neither of them let go. for a moment, it is like they don't have to, because she isn't leaving- but she is. she is, and that's okay. that's life.

"i love you, my giant dongsaeng." she ruffles his hair like she always hair, "take care, yeah? we'll meet again soon."

they are just a phone call away. guanlin can text them at any time. and yet, this feels like a punch to his gut.

"don't cry, baobao." elkie wipes his tears. she speaks in mandarin, their standard, "our guanlinie. noonas love you, you're going to be fine."

there is only six of them now- guanlin, seonho, oscar, eunbin, ajhumma and ajhussi. there are six of them as they wave while elkie and soyeon enter the cab. there are six of them as they watch the cab drive away. and they don't stop waving, don't stop calling out goodbyes and see you soons. they don't stop until the cab is out of sight and they are really six instead of eight, and just like that, it has really finally happened, they are really no longer together.

***

dinner is a subdued affair that night.

they eat rice and vegetables, try to make small talk, but it doesn't work too well. they are still lonely, still missing elkie and soyeon. not yet used to having two empty seats at the dinner table.

eunbin breaks into tears every now and then- quietly, with the tears rolling down her cheeks before she wipes them away. she makes no noise, no sign that she is crying, but the third time guanlin catches her, he passes her a tissue and seonho slides over the water and oscar squeezes her shoulder.

she cries harder.

it makes sense- she's known elkie and soyeon forever, longer than the rest of them. guanlin briefly wonders if they're being dramatic about to people who are barely half an hour away, but then he thinks of their empty rooms, their vacant seats at the table, the lack of usual chatter. the sting in his heart that won't go away, and he decides, no, they are not being dramatic. elkie and soyeon are two people he loves too much. of course it will hurt when they leave.

jihoon calls that night.

"my baby." he murmurs over the phone, "want me to come and sleep by you tonight?"

guanlin would have said yes, but something tells him that he and eunbin and oscar and seonho will be pulling sleeping bags into the living room that night.

"it's alright." guanlin says instead, "i just want to hear your voice."

jihoon talks for a long time, about anything and everything. he only stops when he hears seonho calling guanlin on the other side.

"looks like you have to go." jihoon's voice is soft and gentle, "i'll see you tomorrow."

"thanks, hyung. you should take rest- your throat must hurt after speaking so much, i'm sorry."

"nothing to be sorry about, babe. i love you, yeah? sleep well."

"i love you, too." guanlin says, "good night."

in the end, guanlin is right- they four of them sleep in the living room.

"it's weird, isn't it?" oscar says, "it's different already, but it still hasn't sunk in."

"feels like they're just out of town for break." seonho agrees, "but then you remember that they're not coming back, and it. sucks."

"it's only been half a day." eunbin lets out a watery chuckle, "and we're already a mess."

"we won't be a mess forever. maybe just a week."

"we might feel better after they visit once." guanlin says, and the other four nod.

"when are the two new girls moving in?"

"friday." oscar replies, "elkie noona's friend's name is yuqi. i don't know the other girl's name yet."

"i heard she's a foreigner, too." eunbin says.

"are you serious?" seonho looks surprised, "that's pretty cool. any idea how old she is?"

"nothing. ajhumma and ajhussi still have some paperwork to sort out. they'll probably tell us once it's over."

the conversation drifts on steadily. guanlin falls asleep like that, steady and familiar, but somehow completely new.

***

"it's weird and empty and lonely and i hate it." guanlin pouts.

"must be weird." jinyoung flops down on the grass beside him, "when are the new girls moving in?"

"friday."

"and none of them are joining our school?" daehwi asks.

"yuqi- elkie's friend- already goes to elkie's school. there's some housing trouble wherever she's staying now, so she's moving here." guanlin stretches, "i have no idea about the other girl."

"any idea how old she is?" jinyoung presses, and guanlin shrugs again.

"why do you even care?" woojin demands, "are you that desperate right now?"

"i'm curious."

"it's time to get over kyulkyung sunbae, she graduated-"

"-don't remind me." jinyoung sighs sadly.

daehwi laughs, patting jinyoung's head, "aww, hyung, don't be sad."

guanlin laughs while woojin rolls his eyes, "where's jihoon?"

"he should be here any minute."

"why is he always late?"

"it's not my fault!"

"i'm just say-"

"-guys, sorry i'm late!" a voice calls out, and they turn around to see jihoon jogging towards them, "i bumped into this guy on the way here, and he was a fucking menace, he went all crazy, saying i did it on purpose and if i wanted to fight, i shouldn't be a pussy about it and just challenge him straight out, what a fucking a-"

"hyung!" guanlin says in shock, "we are in a public park! watch your language!"

jihoon does not watch his language, but he does lower his volume, "so i was like, fuck you, i was just walking and i apologised for bumping into you by accident, and you were equally to blame, and then, get this- that fucking bastard tried to punch me." jihoon looks disbelieving, "what a joke."

"what?" daehwi gapes.

"hyung, you got into a street fight?" guanlin is alarmed, "what the actual fuck?"

"i did not get into a street fight." jihoon whines, "i just moved and he punched the air and then i laughed at his face and called him a fucking shitfaced asshole and left."

"language." guanlin repeats disapprovingly, as if he hadn't sworn just seconds ago.

"sorry, babe." jihoon kisses him sweetly, "how long were you waiting?"

"not long."

"long." woojin interrupts, glaring at jihoon, "like half an hour."

"i wasn't asking you."

this makes jinyoung laugh, "wah, you're so soft for lin. it's cute sometimes."

"sometimes." woojin agrees, getting up, "not always."

"heyyy!" jihoon whines.

"shut up." woojin stretches, "let's play football."

"i'll be the referee!" guanlin says immediately, and daehwi lets out a groan.

"that is so not fair."

"is too."

"is not."

"is too."

"is n-"

"how about i be the referee?" jinyoung suggests wearily, "it can be 99 liners versus 01 liners."

"we forfeit." daehwi and guanlin chorus.

jihoon rolls his eyes, "let's play basketball, then."

"you're literally just letting him win." woojin deadpans, and jihoon shrugs and smiles at guanlin fondly.

"gross." jinyoung and daehwi whisper in unison, and guanlin giggles.

they do end up playing basketball- and then football, and guanlin and daehwi win both. basketball, because guanlin is good and daehwi is agile and swift. football because jihoon is whipped and kept 'accidentally' kicking the ball to guanlin, or 'accidentally' letting the ball into the goal.

"next time." woojin pants, "i'm teaming up with jinyoung."

jinyoung snorts and daehwi and guanlin and jihoon laugh, and then so does woojin.

guanlin's heart hurts a little, knowing that he'll have to go home to a hostel without soyeon and elkie, but right now, in this moment, he feels okay.

***

"i think i'm addicted to your mouth." jihoon mutters, lips barely a centimetre away from guanlin's, "fucking hell."

guanlin puckers his lips and jihoon attacks him with kisses.

"you'll need to come to my house to hang out for the next few days." the older kisses guanlin's neck, "don't wanna scare the new girls away."

"mm." guanlin sounds dazed, "ok."

"okay what?"

"whatever you want."

"damn." jihoon pushed the hair away from guanlin's glazed eyes, "you have a thing for that, don't you?" he sucks at a spot on guanlin's neck, "can i?"

"mm."

"i can leave a mark?"

"all yours." guanlin's slender, pale neck is gorgeous. jihoon wants to smother it with kisses and then leave marks everywhere, let everyone know who the boy belongs to.

jihoon leaves a mark low enough so that guanlin can cover it if he wants, but it still peeks out of the neck of his t-shirt. it's there, and that's exactly what jihoon wanted.

"every time i come here, eunbin thinks we fuck." guanlin's pout is clear, "do i look that disheveled? it's not my fault. you have this effect on me."

"i'm honoured." jihoon grins, "who does she think tops?"

the younger gives him a sulky look, "you."

jihoon smirks, "is she wrong?"

"stop ittt."

"i think- once we get there- we should switch." jihoon giggles at the redness on guanlin's face, "i'd like to fuck you when we do it for the first time, but i'd like you to top me too, eventually."

"okayy." guanlin whines, "shut. whatever you say, hyung. but stop talking."

"is my baby shy?" jihoon coos, and guanlin rolls his eyes.

"do aegyo for me."

jihoon blinks, "suddenly?"

"mmhmm."

"now? just like that?"

"mmhmm."

"but why?"

"because i want it." he widens his eyes, "hyungie's not gonna do aegyo for me?"

"fuck." jihoon swears, before rearranging his face into a cuter expressions and raising his hands to do 'kku-kku-kka-kka'.

guanlin beams.

***

"i'm scared, i'm scared, i'm scared." eunbin says, hopping nervously, "why is life like this?"

"calm down." oscar snaps, "you're making everyone anxious."

"are they both coming together?" seonho asks before eunbin can retort, and guanlin shakes his head.

"they're both on the way, but i think yuqi-ssi will reach first."

"i think i'll be going now, babe." jihoon says, "call me once everything's settled."

jihoon departs with a kiss to guanlin's cheek and a bow to the other three. once he departs, guanlin starts pacing, seonho fidgets, eunbin continues her nervous hopping and oscar is tapping his foot impatiently.

"whew." ajhumma takes in the scene, "we've got a jittery bunch here, haven't we?"

none of them respond. her face softens.

"i know it's hard, kids. we're going to miss those two, aren't we? but the two newcomers are absolute sweethearts. you'll love them."

still no response.

ajhumma sighs, "i hope you're planning to make them feel welcome. i do not want them to feel left out or unwanted in any way, are we clear?"

they nod at this.

"we don't not want them here." eunbin says, "of course we're glad that we get to meet new people in this life, but. we don't know what to expect. it's nerve-wracking."

"i understand." ajhumma says, smiling, "but elkie's friend is coming- so you shouldn't be too worried. elkie wouldn't send us bad people, would she?"

this is true, and guanlin feels a little of the tension in the air dissipate. as if on cue, a car can be heard roaring in.

"yuqi's taxi!" ajhussi calls from outside, and all five of them go rushing out to join him in the front yard.

it's a yellow cab, the same type of taxi that soyeon and elkie left in. it's filled with boxes and suitcases, but guanlin can see a head of wavy hair behind it all.

"aw, this unnie is cute!" eunbin squeals.

yuqi seems a little (a lot) nervous. she takes as many suitcases as she can by herself. guanlin, seonho, eunbin and oscar are quick to help.

"thank you." she says shyly, as the three of them haul boxes from the trunk. 

once everything has been set in front of the house, and the taxi leaves, she turns to the six of them and bows.

"hello, my name is song yuqi. i am very glad to be here, please take care of me!"

they give her their trademark applause, and guanlin remembers so clearly the way he had turned bright red last year when they had clapped for his arrival. yuqi does the same, flushing and giggling and hiding her face, giving an excited jump.

"ahh, how are you my unnie?" eunbin demands, pulling yuqi's cheeks, "you're so cute!"

"ah, am i an unnie?" yuqi herself looks surprised, "how old are you?"

"2000. elkie unnie told us you're 1999, right?"

"yes. she said one of you is from taipei, too." yuqi squints at the group and zeroes in on guanlin, "you look like a taiwan person."

"wah, you're good." guanlin grins, "but mandarin speakers can always find each other in a crowd."

"that's true." she laughs.

"anyway, my name is kwon eunbin." eunbin says, "that's oscar, that's seonho, and that's lai guanlin. you've already met ajhumma and ajhussi, obviously, and the other girl should be here soon."

"nice to meet you all." yuqi's smile is bright and energetic, and guanlin likes her at once. seonho and oscar seem to feel the same, from the relieved smiles they're sporting.

"there are a few things you should know about this place." oscar says seriously, "one is that we have to watch the chaser every week. second is that guanlinie has a boyfriend named jihoon who practically lives here and they are disgusting together. and third is that we cook dinner on wednesdays."

yuqi blinks, clearly unaware of what to do in this situation.

"stop scaring her." seonho snorts, "look, guanlin hyung, she's already scared of you and jihoon."

"we aren't that bad." he pouts, before telling yuqi, "we're cute. don't believe them."

"i'm sure you're right." yuqi laughs.

"oh! jihoon is your age!" guanlin lights up, "he's a 99 liner, too! you guys can be friends!"

yuqi is blinking again, and eunbin slings an arm around her shoulder, "you'll get used to them. the three girls are always the rulers of the household. besides ajhumma and ajhussi."

"ooh, i like that." yuqi looks delighted, "can we decide what to make for dinner on wednesday?"

"we can even bully guanlin into making it."

"this is daebak." oscar deadpans, and yuqi giggles.

"i'm just kidding, oscar-ssi! don't worry, i won't be a trouble here at all. i'll do my best to get along with everyone."

it's always nice to meet someone who is adaptable and ready to fit into their lifestyle. and ajhumma was right- of course elkie wouldn't have sent them someone who behaved otherwise.

"they should be here soon." ajhussi tells the group, and guanlin assumes he means the other newcomer.

"this is exciting now." eunbin says, hopping, "i'm not even nervous! i hope she's nice too! i don't know anything about her."

"neither do we." seonho says, "except that she's your age."

eunbin's eyes widen, "really? 2000 liner? how do you know?"

ajhumma reaches over to pinch seonho's ear, "eavesdropping, are we, seonho?" and the boy grins sheepishly.

guanlin remembers when he arrived last year. they had been like this then, too. seonho had slung an arm around him like they were already friends, and eunbin squealed that he was handsome and oscar greeted him warmly. elkie had held out her hand and introduced herself in mandarin to make him feel more comfortable, and soyeon had smiled her sweet smile at him and welcomed him to their home with a promise to take care of him.

he feels a pang of nostalgia as eunbin cheerily chats with yuqi, sees the older girl's smile relax and her posture loosen.

it makes him smile.

***

"taxi, taxi!" seonho practically shrieks, startling yuqi and oscar.

"yoo seonho!" eunbin scolds, before her eyes widen, "oh my god, the taxi!"

guanlin rolls his eyes. ajhumma chuckles, raising her arm to direct it towards them. it pulls up in front of their yard, similarly stuffed with boxes and suitcases.

"wah." yuqi says in mandarin, her voice hushed, "she's so pretty."

it's true. the girl has black hair and clear skin and rosy cheeks. she gets out of the taxi, and all of them rush to help with the boxes once more.

about ten minutes later, the girl's things are stacked alongside yuqi's, and she is standing in front of them. she seems just as nervous as yuqi was just moments ago, but she gives off a more quiet vibe. it reminds guanlin of himself, while yuqi's vibe had been somewhat similar to seonho's. guanlin is extremely talkative- he admits it, he can't really help it. that's why not being able to communicate at first had been hard- and he's social and quite energetic around people he knows or situations he's comfortable with. but overall, he is a softer and more of a quiet person, while seonho was generally noisy and excitable and more outgoing.

it's like seeing the two of them all over again. the female byeongari duo. seonho seems to think the same, because he mutters, "we're going to have fun this year."

there's something else about the girl that guanlin can't exactly put his finger on- but he feels like he can connect wit her immediately, and he really doesn't know why he gets this notion. it seems familiar, somehow- the way she's standing, shoulders hunched and head down, as if she doesn't know how to speak to them. the anxious lip-biting. it hits guanlin right in his heart.

"hello." the girl speaks in soft, hesitant korean, "my name is yeh shuhua. please take care of me."

and just like that, guanlin knows. he recognises the expression, the hesitance, the accent. seonho has already gone off in a stream of questions, and shuhua blinks at him like she doesn't know how to react, and guanlin knows.

"shuhua-ssi." he cuts in, interrupting seonho and ignoring his protest, "are you from taiwan?"

she blinks. nods. looks at him with a curious expression. he grins.

"me, too." he says in mandarin, and her face positively lights up. guanlin knows how she feels- that's how he felt last year when elkie spoke to him in the language he knew. 

"no way!" oscar says in disbelief, "she's from taiwan, too? what are the chances?"

"i'm from china, so i know mandarin as well." yuqi gives shuhua a friendly smile, "hey, maybe we should have a chinese food night, now that it's 50-50 korean and mandarin-speakers."

"ooh, maybe we should." seonho perks up, "i love chinese."

the relief on shuhua's face is so evident and so understandable that guanlin's heart aches. he had been like that, too- in some ways, he still can be. it had taken so many wonderful people to bring him out of his shell and make him feel comfortable. his hostel mates, his school friends, tzuyu and kyulkyung, his study centre hyungs- and most of all, jihoon.

but before he'd met any of them- on the very first day- it was just his hostel friends. they were the first people to greet guanlin and welcome him to his new life. and they had done a wonderful job of making him feel instantly safe. he knows what it's like- a new country, a new language, a new system, new people. the biggest communication barrier imaginable. it's daunting and terrifying and guanlin wants shuhua to feel as comfortable as he had when he arrived last year.

at that time, elkie has welcomed him and mandarin, and soyeon had smiled at him, as if saying _don't you worry, we'll take care of you_. and guanlin had felt so touched and so happy and so grateful- and he'd always promised himself that he would do the same for anyone else in a similar situation. now, looking at shuhua, he thinks he has the chance. he thinks he can help her settle in so that she's as happy here- in this house, in this city- as guanlin is.

"i'm lai guanlin." he says to her in mandarin,"it's nice to meet you, shuhua jiejie. let's take care of each other from now on."

shuhua smiles, relief and happiness radiating from her features at the warm welcome and the sense of familiarity. eunbin slings her free arm around the girl- her other arm is around yuqi- and oscar proceeds to rattle of the same list of house rules that he has been telling every person that ever enters their house. seonho is commenting loudly on the unbelievable number of suitcases the two have brought with them, and in the back, ajhumma and ajhussi are watching fondly, shaking their heads as they always do, as if they are thinking, oh, how we love these children.

later, once the girls are settled down, guanlin will call jihoon and introduce them. maybe over the weekend, they can meet soyeon and elkie, too.

next week, school starts, and guanlin will finally be able to see his friends. and he can go back to study centre, as well. he's missed his hyungs dreadfully. he wonders if there's any progress with the ongniel relationship. tzuyu will be returning from taiwan soon, too, and she'll be thrilled to have another friend from back home. shuhua's only a year younger than her, and guanlin's sure they'll get along.

and for now, they have a feast prepared inside as a welcome ceremony, and yuqi and shuhua are already laughing at one of seonho's stupid jokes, and oscar is trying to be the 'man' by attempting to lift three of their boxes at once, and eunbin is mocking him playfully.

 _"saeloun sijag._ " soyeon had said to him yesterday, "it is good to have new beginnings."

she is right, of course. guanlin always trusts her.

it's always like this, serene and happy. there are a lot of changes that they go through- nobody knows which path they will walk, where they will end up. but for now, this is good.

and guanlin thinks that this is all they need. 

they will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of the filler. i thought it would be a good idea to post it now, just a little before the final concert. :'(  
> the 27th is going to be so emotional, but i'm proud of our boys and how far they've come, and i know all of them have a beautiful future ahead of them. 
> 
> and of course, thank you for loving this story, as well. your support always means the world to me.
> 
> our wanna one and our wannables, let's walk the flowery path together for a long time <3


End file.
